User talk:CaiusV2056
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Caius page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Charmed-Jay (Talk) 08:48, March 24, 2012 Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}}MinorStoop 07:52, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :You edited Caius' page six times inserting your own ideas of what it should look like and six times it has been reverted. Please don't do it again - or I'll have to request a block for your account. :Best, MinorStoop 17:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Inserting Caius' picture on pages at your fancy is also a no-no. Consider this your final warning. MinorStoop 17:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}}MinorStoop 17:45, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I want to introduce myself my name is Jessica, but you can called me Jess, If you want to ask any questions don't be shy and ask any of the admins on here. So who is the your fave out of the Twilight Saga, mine is Edward Cullen. So are you ready for the final Twilight movie, Breaking Dawn: Part 2, I know I am, but it will be sad to see Twilight go. So yeah, you can ask me any questions. Just click the button where is says (Message Me, I wan't bite) and message me back, if you are too scared to ask any of the admins, I will refer you to an admin with a written letter on the questions you wanted to ask and your talk page link. So stop by and leave message, I will be back as soon as possible. Thanks, Edward Is Better 23. My Coffin • Message Me, I won't bite • I love Mackenzie Christine Foy, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and twilight. Blocked You've been warned about your edits twice now. See you in a couple of days. TeamTaycob 18:02, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Caius, you're again editing pages at your fancy, on the basis of your ideas of what formatting should be, putting in dates which appear from nowhere and so on. Please stop. You've been blocked twice already - it's likely going to be for quite a bit longer than three days now. MinorStoop 18:33, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism . If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki.}} *That* didn't take long. MinorStoop 16:09, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Again? MinorStoop 20:10, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Non-canon pages Please, do *not* start pages that are not canon. MinorStoop 07:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I repeat, please do *not* start non-canonical pages. :Don't you get bored getting all these warnings? Because I'm certainly getting tired of issuing them. :MinorStoop 19:45, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You have been blocked for failing to observe our rules, despite multiple warnings. If you want to write about your own characters, your edits would be more welcome on The Twilight Fanon Wiki. -TagAlongPam (talk) 00:51, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ::When your block expires, you can also use your blog page for this kind of things. I also strongly recommend that you follow the warnings given you - there's a reason for them. MinorStoop 07:58, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :You've been warned about your Ralph Geolomin and Advanced Mindpower pages too many times. Now I've blocked this account for three months. Should this not be enough, I'll block you for longer. Should you switch to your Ralph-whatever account, or create new ones, I'll block those too. MinorStoop 20:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC)